When Snow Melts
by Kairi109
Summary: It’s winter break for the Sohma family! And let’s not forget Tohru Honda! Staying at a ski resort will be interesting, especially when… Well, you will have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

It's winter break for the Sohma family! And let's not forget Tohru Honda! Staying at a ski resort will be interesting, especially when… Well, you will have to read to find out! ****

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya, the creator of Fruits Basket.

**KEY:**

"blah blah blah" - talking

'blah blah blah' - thinking

/ - end/begin chapter

- scene change

**AN:**

(I suggest that you know all the Fruits Basket characters, and at least the main point of the series, before reading this fanfiction…)

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Sliding open the door, Tohru carefully took her shoes off, and entered the house. Looking into the main room, she gave a small smile when she saw two young men asleep at the table. Looking at her watch, she decided it wasn't too late to wake them up.

"Yuki-kun…..Kyo-kun…..wake up please…." She shook their shoulders, and they started to stir. The boy nearest her had deep violet eyes and hair the shade of purple. The other boy had eyes that were a fiery red, and orange hair to go with it.

The violet-eyed boy opened his eyes, and said, "Welcome back Honda-san. I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up, but student council kept me busy for a while." He sat up fully, and offered Tohru a small smile. The other boy propped his head up with one arm, and yawned loudly.

"'Bout time you got here! Now I can get to bed finally!" His words might have been harsh, but his face was in a smile. Tohru laughed softly, while the other boy glared.

"You didn't have to wait here, you stupid cat." The boy known as Yuki gave a smirk, as the other boy, Kyo, started to get angry.

"You want to start a fight, huh rat? Well, you got yourself one!" Yuki's smirk gre larger, as Kyo leaped over the table at him.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Both boys, startled, turned to look at Tohru, who said, "It's late……Why don't we all head off to bed? Tomorrow is out last day of school before winter break!"

Kyo stormed off, muttering, while Yuki looked over to Tohru, giving her another small smile. "I'm sorry that you were caught in the middle of that, Honda-san." He bowed, then also disappeared. Tohru smiled to herself, thinking, 'I must be the luckiest person in the world, to have such a great friends…' She went up the stairs and into her room…

**NEXT DAY**

Yuki came into the kitchen to see Tohru putting food on the table. "Good morning Honda-san"

"Oh! Yuki-kun! Good morning!" She flashed him a dazzling smile, and he offered one of his small smiles back. Kyo then appeared at the door, also in his uniform like the other two. "Kyo-kun! You're up later than usual…" Kyo just grunted and mumbled something, before sitting down and starting to eat. Tohru glanced over at Yuki, who shrugged, and they both sat down. Before they could start eating though, another, older man appeared at the door. His eyes were a dark color, just like his hair. He took a big, dramatic sniff, and said,

"Ahhh…. Our flower has done it again!" He sat down, breaking his chop sticks, and said, "Another delicious meal, given to us from the humble heart of our little Tohru!"

Tohru blushed, and replied, "W-well, it's the least I can do, you letting me stay and all….And it's not that hard!"

The man, named Shigure, shook his finger at her. "Ah ah ah! Take credit where credit is due, Tohru!" She mumbled and looked down at her food, her cheeks still red. Both boys glared at Shigure. After a while, he noticed, and drawled. "Oh my! Such hostile young men! How could Tohru have ever been stuck with them? I know! I will just stay with her all day, protect her, and…."

He was cut off by both of them standing up. Yuki pulled Tohru up, who looked confuse, and Kyo grabbed their bags. Before Shigure could say anything, they were all out of the house. Shigure shrugged, saying to himself, "Boys will be boys…"

_(note: I'm going to call Uotani, "Arisa" when it is third person)_

In homeroom, Tohru is sitting at her desk, with a tall, blonde-haired girl sitting on the desk, and a dark-haired girl standing beside her.

"Tohru….what are you planning to do for you vacation?" asked the dark-haired girl, Saki Hanajima.

"Yea! The guys going to take you anywhere?" This came from the blonde, Arisa Uotani.

"I think we are going up to a ski lodge! But I'm not sure….Ayame-san hinted at something…." She gazed at nothing in particular for a moment, thinking. Finally she said, "What about you, Uo-chan? Hana-chan?"

Arisa jerked a thumb over at Hanajima, and replied, "I'm staying with Hana-chan for the holidays, so no need to worry about us!"

"Yes….we will be the one worrying about you, stuck with a group of men on a mountain….who knows what could happen?" Hanajima said this in her soft, mysterious voice.

"Hah! Don't worry Tohru; Hana-chan is just being dramatic. But still…..make sure you call us at least once every now and then, so we can check up on you."

Tohru nodded, but before she could say anything, the bell rang and the teacher came in. Hanajima nodded to her and walked away, while Arisa gave a small wave and a big grin.

At lunch, Tohru sat on the roof, with Yuki and Kyo, along with a small blonde-haired boy and a boy with black and white hair.

"Does she know?" said the boy with black and white hair, named Hatsuharu. The blonde boy, Momiji, bounced over to kyo saying,

"Yea yea yea! Have you told her yet!" Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji were all cousins, so Tohru thought they might be talking about someone she didn't know.

Yuki shook his head, and said, "I think Ni-chan told her for us…..Do you know where we are going for the break, Honda-san?"

Tohru brightened up, and said, "Ayame-san said we were going to a ski lodge on a mountain!"

Yuki nodded, and Momiji bounced over to her, excitedly chattering. "I'll be going too! Along with Haru! Oh, of course Hatori, in case we get hurt, and Ayame," Yuki went stiff at the mention of his older brother,"and Kagura," Kyo went stiff when he heard this name," and Kisa and Hiro!"

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about their up-coming trip, with Kyo and Yuki dreading the company of two certain zodiac members….

_YAY! My first Fanfic! Please comment, cause I need to know if it is good…plus I need inspiration to write the next chapter! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**  
_I'm not going to post the summary anymore, you can go look at it on the first page, or wuhtever..._

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya, the creator of Fruits Basket.

**KEY:**

"blah blah blah" - talking

'blah blah blah' - thinking

--- - end/begin chapter

$---$ - scene change

Sometimes I might make a comment about something, and it will be in italics….just so ya know. OH! And parentheses

**AN:  
**_I would like to apologize real quickly for the…messiness of my first chapter. I had lost track of time, and was running late for soccer, so I never got to double-check it. BUUUUT this time I will! I might even triple-check it! ONE MORE THING! I might make names for chapters, but later. Or if anyone gets ideas, don't be a-scared to tell meh! I can't think up names and such well, so it would be a GREEEEEAT help!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Yuki slid the door open, and let Tohru enter first. Then, before Kyo could enter, he cut in and closed the door. The door slid open again, roughly, and almost knocked out of place. Kyo, face red, marched after Yuki. Before he could reach him though…..

"Kyo-Kun! My love! Where are you!"

"SHIGUUURE?" Kyo looked over to him, panic on his face. "What is _she_ doing here!" He said this in a whisper, while darting around, trying to find a place to hide.

"Well, we are all going to be driving over to the lodge together! We need to get together and decide how to get transportation, who is riding with who….Those things!" While Shigure was saying this, Yuki had grabbed Kyo, and dragged him out of his hiding spot.

"Come say "hi" to your love, Kyo…..No use hiding from her. She would find you anyway. Facing her would help get through with it faster…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kyo was snatched from a smirking Yuki's grip, and then suffocated in a hug by a dark hair girl with silver eyes. The girl's eyes started to tear up. "I missed you so much Kyo…You never visit! Is your schedule busy?"

Kyo mumbled, "No, I just…" then he shouted the rest, "DON'T WANT TO VISIT YOU!"

Kagura, which was the girl's name, had a shocked expression. Then an evil glint came to her eyes. "Oh no….Here we go again…," Muttered Yuki.

"My poor house…" came from the weeping author.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO VISIT ME!" Kyo looked scared, but then Kagura threw him into the wall, and he crashed through. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Yuki and Shigure watched her throw Kyo around some more, sometimes punching or kicking him.

"Uhm…" They turned to face Tohru, who had left to change out of her uniform, and had just returned. She, too, was watching the "couple." "Kyo knows how to fight…Why doesn't he defend himself?"

"Good question Tohru!" Shigure slapped his hand on the table, back now facing the hole. "Even though Kyo can be_ very _crude, and it may not look like he has manners, I believe that he thinks it is wrong to hit anyone of the female race, whether flower or boar!"

"Or he might no be getting the chance to strike back…" Yuki said this softly, his gaze back to the chaos. Kyo wasn't even getting a chance to stand up, for Kagura was upon him whenever he tried. Suddenly, Kagura dropped Kyo and looked around. Looking down, she gasped at the bruised mess that was Kyo.

"How did this…." Realization dawned on her. "I did it again, didn't I?" She picked him up, and hugged him to her. "Oh Kyo! How will I ever show my apology?"

"By letting go of me…," Was the smothered reply.

$----------------------------------$

Tohru sat in her room, remembering how the…."meeting" had gone. For about an hour, they all squabbled over their different ideas. Then, for half an hour, they squabbled over who was riding where. Finally, they had decided what they were going to do.

_**Rides:**  
We will get rides from the Sohma family garage. We will be taking three vans, with employees from the Sohma residence driving. One adult will accompany each van. The van occupants are:_

_**VAN 1: **Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru  
**VAN 2: **Shigure, Kagura, Hiro, Kisa_**  
_VAN 3: _**_Ayame, Hatsuharu, Momiji_

_Use Saturday to pack and inform others of your where you will be, if needed. Sunday, we at the Main Estate will meet at the front gate at 5:30 a.m... We will pick up the rest at Shigure's house by 6:00 a.m.. The ride will take no less than 4 hours, 6 at the most, including stops. Please pack enough for a week, nothing more. We can always buy anything you need.  
- Hatori Sohma._

Hatori had been typing this in Shigure's study while they had been arguing. He had entered at the end of the, "who-rides-with-who" fight. The noise stopped as he had handed the papers out, due to everyone reading them. They all agreed on his plans, with the exceptions of Kagura's sadness of being separated from her love, and Ayame's exaggerated sadness of the loss of good time that could have been spent bonding with his brother.

Tohru was brought back to the present, by a soft knocking on the door. "Come in…"

Yuki opened the door, and then closed. "I hope I am not disturbing you, but I have a favor to ask of you…" He gave her a smile, thought it was, like usual, quite small.

"A favor? I would be glad to help!" Tohru beamed at him, and then asked, "What do you need my help with?"

"I need to go shopping tomorrow, for items necessary on our trip. I thought we could both get anything we might need, and you could make sure I got the right thing." He glanced over at the wall, which gave him the look that he was embarrassed.

"I would love to Yuki! I don't know much about snow gear, but I will try my best!" she replied, a look of determination etched on her face.

Chuckling softly, he replied, "I thought you would say something like that….See you tomorrow night, Honda-san." He bowed jokingly, and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_well, another chapter done! I'm enjoying writing this story, but I will not always be able to update this fast, cause it's the weekend right now. I am usually very busy during the week days... but I will try my hardest to update whenever I can! ...well, whenever I have the chance and have inspiration. But this story isn't that hard... It just kind of... flows. Oh my! Look at me jabbering! I'll shut up now and let yall get on with your lives! Please rate if you have any ideas or comments. Or questions! Anything, really!_


	3. AN::1

LORDY LOU! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I have the next chapter, but I still won' be able to update! See, the computer with my chapter on it messed up, and I couldn't get the internet. Well, now it is working. Bad thing is, I have exams next week, so I have to study! I'll post right as soon as I can! For some odd reason, I got 2 exams Thursday, 2 Friday,(next week) and one the following Monday. Weird, huh? Well it gets weirder. I am exempting one on Thursday, I don't have a foreign language this semester so I only have one Friday, and I have art, which they didn't schedule, so I have to take it on this upcoming Monday and Tuesday. Really stupid, I know. Wish me luck anyways though! I'm sorry again, and I hope to update soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya, the creator of Fruits Basket.

**KEY:**

"blah blah blah" - talking

'blah blah blah' - thinking

--- - end/begin chapter

$---$ - scene change

F---f - flash back

Sometimes I might make a comment about something, and it will be in italics….just so ya know. OH! And parentheses

**AN:  
**_Well, exams went well enough, and algebra the hardest as expected… So I am going to be able to update the story now! Yay! Anyway, I might have said this already, but I don't know if this is going be Tohru with Yuki or Kyo… Please leave reviews, or email me, or something telling me what you would like. Thanks!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Finished with their breakfast, Yuki and Tohru stood up. Kyo swallowed his food and looked up in time to see them headed towards the door.

"Where 'ya going, rat?" he asked snidely. Without even bothering to face him, Yuki replied coolly,

"Honda-san and I are going shopping." He grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out the door before she could ask Kyo if he wanted to come. Sliding the door shut behind him, he walked on silently, her hand still in his grip.

Looking over to her, Yuki saw she had a questioning look on her face. Sighing, he shook his head and smiled sadly, before saying, "This might sound selfish, but I don't have the energy or will to deal with that cat all day. I'd rather just spend the day with you, if you don't mind."

Quickly she shook her head, looking quite frazzled. "No, not at all! It won't bother me a bit! I think spending the day with you would be fun!" Then, she gave one of her great smiles and added, "Besides, a quiet day would do nicely for the frantic week ahead of us…" She faced forward, lost in her thoughts.

Yuki's gaze stayed steady on her, while he was deep in his own thoughts. 'How is she always able to say what I want to hear? How can anyone have such a… such a pure soul?' He looked to the ground, mentally sighing. 'I don't deserve her…'

Now Tohru was examining Yuki. She had been brought out of her own thoughts, due to him squeezing her hand unconsciously. Looking at him, she noticed he still had that gloomy look on his face. 'I wonder what Yuki could be hiding? In front of everyone, he always look so cool and collected… like a prince…But when no one is looking, it looks as if he is dealing with a very heavy burden…' Remembering the confusing words he had said that summer, she thought, 'I want to be the one to help him… to help everyone…' (_the time at the beach is in manga #10, and continues into #11)_

Tohru inhaled, ready to ask Yuki if anything was wrong. Before she could, his pale face gained the faintest hint of red, as he let go of her hand. "Sorry…" he mumbled, looking away to hide his face. His eyes widened a bit as he felt the pressure to his hand return. Turning his head, he saw Tohru with a small smile.

He could just imagine her voice saying, 'It's alright, I don't mind…' as they walked forward, in companionable silence.

They kept that way for a while, until Yuki came to a sudden stop. He dropped her hand as he held the door open. "After you, Honda-san," he said, with a small, mocking smile on his face.

She laughed, and replied, "Thank you, Yuki-kun!"

$----------------------------------$

Yuki sighed, as he straightened up the small area of dirt that was his secret base. Sure it was winter, and not very many plants were alive, but he felt it his duty just to check up on it.

Kneeling on the ground, he sighed again as he remembered the last and, in his opinion, worst stop of that afternoon.

F----------------------------------f

Yuki stopped stiff as he glared at the store in front of him. Hatori had given them a list of stores that already had pre-bought items prepared for them. Seeing this store though, he knew it would be much more difficult to get the items.

Tohru smiled sympathetically at him, and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry Yuki-kun! Maybe this trip will be uneventful!" While saying this, she thought, 'Somehow I don't believe my own words…'

"You're right Honda-san. Nii-san might not even be in today!" They both knew that he was trying to boost his optimism, but they entered anyway.

Everything was silent when they entered, an ominous feeling swept over Yuki. 'Quiet before the storm…' he thought. "Excuse me…?" he called, hoping no one would answer. Both he and Tohru jumped when they heard a rustle near by."

Yuki sighed, as Tohru glanced around nervously. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yelping, she spun around too fast, causing her to fall to the ground.

Yuki helped her up, all the while glaring at the man that looked so much like him, but was so different.

Both the man and a young woman were doubled over with laughter.

Straightening up, the owner of the shop and older brother of Yuki, Ayame Sohma, pulled on a calm facade. "Dearest Tohru! I had no intention of startling you! I was just moved beyond words of the presence of my younger brother and the lovely Tohru in my shop!"

Yuki looked at the young woman, Mine Kuramae, and examined the outfit she wore. It was a classic 50's diner dress, light blue with a white apron tied around her waist. She still had glasses, but her hair was in a crooked pony tail.

"Nice outfit, Kuramae-san…"

"I know! Isn't it the cutest thing? It's becoming more popular then the sailor suits!"

Tohru eye's shined as she exclaimed, "It's absolutely adorable!"

Mine grabbed her hand while saying, "Let me show you the rest of our new stock!" Nodding happily, Tohru aloud herself to be dragged away.

"Hatori said you had some things for us…" Yuki looked at the list of shops, then back up at his brother expectantly.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I do happen to have some parcels for my otouto, the ever-so-lovely Tohru, and even the unbearably grumpy Kyonkichi!" Yuki sighed and his shoulders slumped, as Ayame ran off to the back.

'I'm tired already, and it's only been what… 5 minutes?' He shook his head, and straightened up when he heard the door bang open.

Ayame slid into the room, his golden eyes closed, and his long, silver hair flying in the breeze. Looking around, Yuki mentally rolled his eyes when he discovered that his Nii-san had turned on a fan for that effect. Ayame brandished three bags, and dramatically said, "Sorry for the wait, but my little brother should expect nothing but the best! I even gave you a discount!" He shoved the bags at him as Tohru and Mine returned.

"Ayame-san! You clothes are most beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, they are, aren't they? I made them, so you could expect nothing less!"

Popping up behind her boss, Mine added, "With help from me!" She then gave a mock salute.

"Of course, I would never forget my lovely assistant! Who else could give a feminine touch to a man's fantasy?"

Giggling, she said, "Yay! More praise!" Clapping her hands, she continued, "But boss is the brains of the operation!"

Ayame started bowing, and saying "Thank you!" with Mine clapping in the background.

Yuki Grabbed Tohru's hand, and grabbed all the bags with his other hand. She waved to the two in the store, before she was dragged out by Yuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, hope you like this chapter! I think it is a little longer then the others, but I doubt anyone will complain! I've found out I like writing the chapters down on paper then typing them, so I can find mistakes and re-word things. That might make the posting process longer though… Hope you all have a Merry Christmahanukwanzaka! And hope I didn't offend anyone with that last statement! This chapter is my presents to yall! and remember to ask me questions if you got any!_


End file.
